J'ai rêvé de New York
by chaval
Summary: Et si Brian partait à NY à la fin de l'épisode 21 de la saison 1. Il laisse tout le monde derrière lui mais il revient pour les voir. Rating M pour le langage et futures scènes.
1. Chapter 1

Brian a obtenu le poste à NY dans l'épisode 21 de la saison 1 et il a quitté Pittsburgh avant le bal de promotion de Justin. Ce dernier, complètement déprimé par le départ de Brian, n'a pas accompagné Daphné : il n'a pas été agressé.

PDV Justin

Il est 19H30 et je viens de casser une deuxième tasse en moins de cinq minutes. Debbie me regarde du coin de l'œil et je suis sure qu'elle sait ce qui me rend tellement nerveux… Brian revient pour la première fois depuis qu'il travaille à NY, car demain c'est le premier anniversaire de Gus.

Lorsqu'il est parti, ma vie s'est effondrée pour de bon : mon père m'avait renié, aller à Saint James était plus proche de la torture que de l'éduction et Brian avait disparu sans même une baise d'au revoir…

J'ai passé 15 jours à errer comme une âme brisée et je pleurai chaque soir dans mon lit comme un bébé. Et puis Daphné a commencé à hurler : « Justin tu es un imbécile, il est parti sans se retourner… tu as deux choix soit tu passes à autre chose, soit tu cherches une solution pour qu'il ne t'oubli pas et tu continus à t'infiltrer dans sa vie. Son fils est ici, ses meilleurs amis sont ici, il finira par revenir... Quand il le fait tu dois être là et faire en sorte qu'il est envi de revenir aussi pour toi… » Je sais pourquoi elle est ma meilleure amie… Nous avons parlé toute la nuit.

Ma décision a vite été prise, je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas vivre sans Brian. J'ai toujours pensé que mon âge était le principal obstacle à une vraie relation entre nous. J'allais vieillir, lui aussi. J'ai parié sur le fait, qu'il y aurait peut-être un peu moins de mec près à faire n'importe quoi pour ouvrir sa braguette et sur la sagesse de la maturité. Je n'ai jamais douté qu'il finirait avec moi… Mais il a décidé de changer de vie pour ne pas voir son monde changer, pour ne pas perdre sa place de roi de Liberty Avenue. Dans mes rêves romantiques, il m'arrive même de penser qu'il a eu peur de ses sentiments pour moi et qu'il a pris la fuite…

Je n'ai qu'un objectif : faire partie de la vie de Brian, car il avait commencé à m'aimer, j'en suis sure...

Le plan est simple :

Je profite de la vie, j'acquière de l'expérience … et je deviens chaud et sexy comme l'enfer !

Et je serai incontournable lorsqu'il sera à Pittsburgh.

Dès que ma dépression a été terminée, j'ai décidé de ne plus parler de Brian, pour au moins deux raisons. J'ai peur de me mettre à pleurer comme une fille et je ne veux pas que tous ses amis, mes amis devinent que j'attends son retour et que je n'ai absolument pas évolué dans mes sentiments. Je dois faire partie de leur vie mais pas à cause de Brian, mais pour moi-même.

Pour Gus, il n'y a jamais eu aucun problème, je suis déjà le baby-sitter de service et on s'adore. Linds et Mel m'aiment bien, donc je suis de toutes les fêtes.

Idem pour Debbie, pour qui je suis un second fils. J'occupe la chambre de Michaël, je travaille au restaurant et je tiens compagnie à Vic…

Emmet m'adore et je l'adore, il m'a aidé à légèrement modifier mon look, c'est lui qui m'a conseillé de laisser pousser mes cheveux… Je peux vous dire que l'effet d'une chevelure blonde un peu trop longue, associé à un cul rebondi et à une réputation de bombe (je suis le King Of Babylone et le régulier de Brian) font des étincelles à Queer Land.

Ted ne me parle pas beaucoup, mais je surprend ses yeux de merlans frits quand il regarde mes fesses ou mon entrejambe… Et depuis quelques temps il écoute même lorsque je parle, ce qui veut dire que je suis maintenant plus qu'un minet super chaud.

Michaël a été difficile, mais pas autant que ce que j'aurai cru. Lorsqu'il a compris que je n'étais plus une menace pour son amitié (et ses rêves romantiques…) avec Brian, il est devenu très sympa. Il m'a un peu pris sous son aile. Je ne compte plus les après midi et les soirées BD que nous avons passé chez lui. En quelques semaines, on dirait qu'il a oublié qui je suis. Il me parle de Brian, de ce qu'il fait à NY et de ce qu'il a prévu pour ce week-end comme si je ne le connaissais pas. Il vit dans un rêve. Il voyait en moi une merde collante et un petit con ennuyeux. Maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'il a complètement oublié que c'est pour moi que Brian a brisé ses règles…

Donc il n'y a plus une soirée au Woodies ou au Babylone sans qu'un de ces trois là m'appelle. Je n'ai pas pris la place de Brian, c'est impossible, mais je crois qu'ils sont heureux que leur nouveau copain soit un aimant à mec. Il faut dire que je suis vraiment très convoité… à la limite d'hésiter à me rendre aux toilettes seul à Babylone, de peur qu'un mec essai de me traîné de force dans la backroom. Je ne compte plus les gars qui m'ont dit que Brian avait bien fait comprendre que j'étais une chasse gardée !

Donc il est 19H35 et Brian sera bientôt là…

IL FAUT QUE JE ME CALME !

A suivre…

Dans le prochain chapitre : PDV Brian


	2. Chapter 2

PDV Brian

J'ai rêvé de NY.

Et mon rêve est devenu réalité. Je vis et je travaille dans la grosse pomme et c'est fantastique…

Être gay a NY, c'est génial. J'ai découvert des dizaines de clubs, plein à craquer de centaines de mecs qui font la queue pour me tailler une pipe ou se faire baiser. Au moins dans une ville de cette taille, il n'y a aucun risque de pénurie.

Côté travail, toute l'agence est à ma botte, y compris les associés. Il a fallu beaucoup moins de temps que ce que j'avais prévu car j'ai récupéré deux clients prêts à claquer la porte, ils ont fini par embrasser le sol sur lequel je marche.

Le seul problème vient des sous fifres : un des associés, m'a demandé d'être un peu plus souple car mon nouvel assistant a demandé à être réaffecter et c'est le deuxième depuis que je suis arrivé. Mais est-ce ma faute s'ils sont totalement abrutis ? Il faudra vraiment que je trouve une solution pour faire venir Cynthia à NY.

J'habite un appartement à Manhattan. J'ai mis le loft en vente, mais même si j'ai eu quelques offres généreuses je les ai refusées. C'est le premier endroit où je me suis senti en sécurité et ça n'a pas de prix. J'ai bien fait, car mes employeurs ont « généreusement » offert de prendre en charge mes frais de logement comme bonus pour le sauvetage de leur réputation.

Il y a moins de trois mois que je suis à NY et pourtant ma situation professionnelle est plus solide qu'elle n'a jamais été…

Je reconnais que je travaille 80 heures par semaine. Je vais dans un club ou un bar presque chaque soir pour une ou deux baises rapides dans la backroom, un verre de whisky ou un petit joint jamais plus… En général je rentre seul et avant minuit…

Tout est simple et facile car je ne perds jamais mon temps : pas de fils (Gus), pas de meilleur ami pleurnicheur (Mickey), pas d'amie (Linds), pas de copains (Ted, Emmet), pas de donneuse de leçon (Debbie), pas d'ennemie intime (Mel), pas de vieille folle (Vic), pas de réputation à entretenir, pas de problèmes familiaux…

… pas de minet (Justin), pas de minet à éduquer (Justin), pas de minet à sauver (Justin), pas de minet à repousser (Justin)...

Et ce n'est certainement pas parce que tous ces boulets me manquent que je suis dans cet avion, avec un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre, rien qu'à l'idée d'atterrir dans quelques minutes et de les revoirs.

Ma vie à New York est un rêve… un rêve pathétique !

A suivre…

Dans le prochain chapitre : Brian arrive à Pittsburgh : les retrouvailles avec Michaël et l'arrivée au restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

J'espère vos commentaires, bon ou mauvais... 

* * *

><p>PDV Michael<p>

Je suis en retard, il va me tuer… Je cours mais je ne vois toujours pas cette putain de porte...

Et tout à coup, il est là et je m'arrête… Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau… Il est assit sur le bord d'un strapontin, comme un pacha sur son trône, presque allongé, une jambe repliée, un bras sur le dossier, l'autre mollement reposant sur ces bagages, les yeux fermés et le visage relevé comme s'il absorbait la lumière des néons blancs…

« Brian.. » Je reprends ma course et je suis dans ses bras, ses lèvres sur mes lèvres.

Nous avons courus comme des mômes vers la Jeep. Pendant tout le trajet, je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter de parler : le loft qui était prêt, ma rupture avec David, Ben, le retour au magasin… Il souriait se contentant d'un mot, d'un clin d'œil.

Devant son immeuble, il m'a demandé d'attendre dans la voiture pendant qu'il montait ses bagages, j'ai protesté, je voulais l'aider, mais il a été très ferme : je devais attendre en bas. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, mais je n'allais pas me mettre à bouder maintenant, je bouderai demain !

J'ai calculé son absence :

La montée avec l'ascenseur et les bagages : 2 minutes

Choisir et mettre une tenue de club : 10 minutes

Un petit pipi : 30 secondes

Lavage des mains, vérification des cheveux : 2 minutes

La descente par l'escalier : 30 secondes

Juste un petit quart d'heure de patience… qui c'est transformé en 20 minutes, puis en 30. 

PDV Brian

Ce Michaël quel moulin à paroles… Je pari qu'il regarde sa montre, mais il va attendre…

En moins de quinze minutes je suis parfait.

Alors je m'installe sur le sol, face aux fenêtres, j'allume une cigarette et JE RESPIRE…

Je suis chez moi. Le loft est mon château, comme Liberty Avenue est mon royaume.

Michaël a vraiment pris sur lui pour ne pas se plaindre du temps qu'il a passé à attendre. Je suis fier de lui, il a résisté au désir de sonner à l'interphone.

Je passe la porte du restaurant le premier, je veux voir les visages, les réactions… J'ai besoin d'un peu de show, mais il n'y a pas plus de dix personnes dans la salle.

Je vois Ted et Emmet, ils sont assis à notre table habituelle. Debbie me tourne le dos, sinon j'aurais sans doute déjà mal aux côtes. Personne n'a remarqué notre arrivée parce que tous les mecs ont les yeux fixés sur une chose que je pourrai reconnaître n'importe où : le cul de Justin Taylor, qui se penche pour ramasser de la vaisselle cassée… J'en vois même un qui bave !

Et à ce moment là je sais pourquoi j'ai tellement voulu New York… 

PDV Justin

J'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. J'ai senti son regard sur mon corps… Je me suis redressé lentement sans me retourner, les mains encombrées par la quatrième tasse cassée de la soirée.

Je reprends ma respiration et je me dirige lentement derrière le comptoir avant de lever les yeux.

Je dois me souvenir que si je ne respire pas je vais tomber dans les pommes. Malgré toutes mes résolutions, je n'arrive pas à bloquer mon sourire. Il est enfin arrivé. Il est aussi grand, beau et sexy que jamais.

Ne pas me jeter dans ses bras, lécher ses lèvres, aspirer sa langue, arracher ses vêtements va me prendre toute mon énergie. 

PDV Brian

Et dire que je suis revenu pour voir ça ! Cette petite merde qui se pavane au milieu de tous ces ratés en ruts. Ils doivent tous se branler en pensant à lui…

Il se redresse, passe au comptoir et comme s'il exécutait une chorégraphie il se retourne et je suis aveuglé par le flash bleu de son regard.

Il a changé, peut-être qu'il a grandi… Ce n'est pas impossible, il n'a que dix huit ans après tout. Ses cheveux sont plus longs, plus blonds et ils ont l'air plus doux aussi. Ce qui n'a pas changé : c'est son sourire… toujours aussi grand, toujours aussi beau… Et sa peau…

Il faut d'urgence que je contrôle si mon service trois pièces n'a pas disparu !

Emmet, Ted et Debbie m'entourent. Ils parlent tous en même temps et ils commencent déjà à me donner mal à la tête... Je me trouve propulsé sur une banquette près de Michaël. Justin me salut, mais il pose à peine les yeux sur moi. Il fait un petit bruit pour attirer l'attention des gars pour pouvoir prendre notre commande, comme s'il ne voulait pas s'attarder plus que ce qui est nécessaire à notre table.

Pourquoi ne me regarde-t-il pas ? … Il n'a pas de question à poser ? … Il ne veut pas savoir ce que je fais après ? … Il ne veut pas savoir avec qui je rentre ce soir ? …

C'est à ce moment là que j'entre dans la quatrième dimension : Michaël sourit, il a les yeux qui brillent et il jette un petit coup d'œil à la braguette de Justin (comme les mecs des autres tables…) et il lui dit qu'IL ESPERE QU'IL VA NOUS REJOINDRE A LA FIN DE SON SERVICE.

Oh mon Dieu !

Michaël craque pour Justin.

Et Justin, cette petite merde, qui le regarde droit dans les yeux, avec un sourire à un million de Watt, les lèvres entrouvertes, légèrement humides…

Ma vie n'est plus un rêve, maintenant c'est un cauchemar !

Je vais vomir. 

A suivre…

Dans le prochain chapitre : rattrapage et plus si affinités.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour les commentaires : j'adore ça !

* * *

><p>Justin : « Je ne voudrai pas m'imposer… »<p>

Michaël : « Ne dis pas de bêtises ! »

Emmet : « La soirée ne sera pas la même sans toi… »

Ted : « Ne te fais pas prier… »

**PDV Brian**

Ils ont parlé tous en même temps, et comme un seul homme ils se tournent vers moi. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils attendent ? Moi aussi, il faut que je supplie la petite merde de nous accompagner ?

Michaël : « Allez, c'est décidé tu viens avec nous ! Hein Brian ? »

Je me contente de hocher la tête, mais c'est manifestement ce qu'attendait la petite merde…

Justin : « Ok, je viens, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un vieux copain passe nous voir… »

Oh le petit con ! Il m'a traité de vieux. Pour qui se prend-il ?

« On peut commandé maintenant que les politesses sont finies ? »

Les garçons ont commencé à raconter ce que j'avais manqué, les soirées et les petits drames de notre communauté. Je me contentais de répondre par monosyllabe, sans vraiment suivre la conversation. Je suivais des yeux Justin qui passait de table en table, servant du café… A chaque fois, je l'ai vu sourire, leur donner mon sourire... J'ai vu des mains, des dizaines de mains glisser des numéros de téléphones dans les poches de son pantalon, toucher ses fesses ou son sexe.

Est-ce que Justin avait toujours été autant tripoté lorsque j'étais à Pittsburgh ?

Je pense que j'aurais remarqué l'attitude de tous ces mecs…

Est-ce que j'aurais pu être aveugle, ne pas voir ces vautours tournés autour de mon…

Compte tenu de la furieuse envie de frapper quelqu'un qui me tord le ventre, je pense que je m'en souviendrai…

D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas jaloux !

Je n'ai jamais été jaloux !

Depuis quand suis-je jaloux…

Et d'abord de quoi serais-je jaloux?

Justin n'est qu'un coup qui a été un peu plus intéressant que les autres. C'est pour cela que j'ai passé un peu de temps avec lui. Il est intelligent, plutôt drôle, sexy, chaud, très chaud et DIEU qu'il apprend vite… Mais il est si jeune si fougueux. Il se laisse porter par ses émotions. Il ne calcule rien, il dit ce qu'il pense et ce qu'il veut sans avoir peur de ce que le monde pense de lui.

Mais plus je le regarde et moins je reconnais le petit gars qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que je lui accorde une miette de mon temps.

Je sais, que c'est ce qui me rend malade… Merde ! Il pleurait lorsqu'il a su que je partais. J'ai cru que peut-être, j'avais crevé sa bulle, qu'il était malheureux... Mais ses jolis serments d'amour n'étaient que du vent.

Lorsque Justin revient à notre table à la fin de son service, Michaël me bouscule vers le fond de la banquette pour faire une place à son nouveau chouchou. Je suis maintenant bloqué entre le mur et Michaël qui est lui-même collé à Justin. Ils sont si proches, que Justin aurait aussi bien pu s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Mes trois vieux copains font les paons ! Incroyable !

Emmet aime Justin. Depuis le début, ils sont amis. Emmet est tellement cool dans tout ce qu'il fait, qu'il pourrait se faire baiser par Justin sans que cela modifie leur relations d'un iota.

Ted est un érotomane pervers. Depuis le premier jour il fantasme sur Justin, mais il n'osera jamais faire une approche : il a peur de la comparaison !

Michaël est Michaël. Enfin : il était Michaël. Il détestait Justin. Pour lui, il était de la merde collante qui lui volait mon temps. Il a toujours été en colère parce que je continuais à ramener Justin chez moi. Mais les choses ont changé, maintenant il regarde Justin comme s'il voulait le manger.

Et on continu à jouer aux chaises musicales. Un grand mec très baraqué arrive Michaël pousse Justin et saute dans les bras du nouvel arrivant.

Donc, c'est Ben. Je le connais bien, trop bien dira Michaël…

Je suis toujours écrasé contre le mur, mais c'est la cuisse de Justin qui est collée maintenant à la mienne. Le parfum de ses cheveux me tourne la tête, la chaleur de sa cuisse fait rétrécir mon pantalon de seconde en seconde… Il faut que je sorte de là !

Le calvaire prend fin et nous partons tous vers Woody's.

C'est Ben et Michaël qui ouvrent la marche. Depuis que le professeur a fait son entrée, Michaël a cessé de mater le cul de Justin. Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes yeux le vérifier, je pourrais croire qu'il n'est pas attiré par lui.

Puis il y a Emmet qui tient Justin par le cou. Et enfin Ted qui marche près de moi.

Le trajet est court mais il est suffisamment long pour me permettre de constater une fois de plus que le fessier de la petite merde est toujours aussi bon. Un cul aux deux parfaites joues rondes qui se balancent doucement à chaque pas…

**PDV Michaël**

Ben nous a rejoint. Je suis un peu nerveux, j'espère que Brian va l'aimer et qu'il sera plus agréable avec lui qu'avec David. Mais j'espère surtout que Ben ne va pas succomber aux phéromones Kinney !

Pour l'instant je n'ai rien à craindre, car il semblerait que l'étalon de l'avenue Liberté soit très occupé à surveiller notre nouvelle star.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au restaurant, je me trouvais derrière lui et j'ai pu observer toute la scène. Je jure que j'ai vu ses yeux sortir de sa tête, quand il a vu Justin ! C'était à mourir de rire, un vrai dessin animé.

Depuis que Brian est partit, j'ai appris à connaître l'adolescent. Il est intelligent, drôle, joli garçon, beaucoup plus mûr que son physique le laisse penser, toujours prêt à rendre service et pour ne rien gâcher : il est sexy comme l'enfer ! Avec ses cheveux longs, il ressemble à un ange…

Je ne suis qu'un homme et je ne suis pas aveugle. S'il n'y avait pas Ben…

S'il n'y avait pas Ben, je ne ferais rien de plus que regarder comme maintenant : ma mère et Vic ont pratiquement adopté ce gamin. Je pourrai être accusé d'inceste.

Je me demande encore, comment j'ai pu croire que Justin avait tourné la page. Depuis que Brian est là, Justin brille comme une ampoule ! Tous les insectes de la ville (les petits et les gros) vont se jeter sur lui.

Je me suis mis à flirter avec Sunshine, juste pour voir la réaction de Brian et je n'ai pas été déçu ! Lui qui cache si bien ses sentiments, nous a fait un festival : la colère, l'incrédulité, le désir… J'ai même cru qu'il allait me frapper lorsque je me collais contre Justin sur la banquette.

Si son regard tuait, nous serions tous mort ! Lorsqu'un grand poilu a mis un pourboire au fond de la poche du gamin, Brian c'est presque levé !

Je reste convaincu que Brian ne changera jamais et je ne veux pas que Justin souffre. Pourtant comme je marche, blotti contre Ben, je sais qu'il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut pas lutter. Brian et Justin sont deux aimants attirés inexorablement l'un vers l'autre. Quiconque va se mettre entre eux sera forcément écrasé.

**PDV Justin**

Je me demande ce que Michaël a pu boire. Il me parle et me sourit comme s'il voulait m'attirer dans la backroom.

Et tout à coup, il m'a poussé contre Brian sur cette putain de banquette. Brian a bondi comme si j'étais contagieux.

Malgré l'épaisseur de nos jeans, j'ai senti sa chaleur… J'étais tellement excité que j'ai faillit venir dans mon pantalon.

Je marche et je sens son regard sur moi…

Est-ce que je pourrai trouver une solution pour profiter de lui ?

Comme dans les comics de Michaël, grâce à ma force mentale, je l'obligerai à se mettre à genoux devant moi, ouvrir les boutons de mon jeans, glisser sa main dans mon boxer…

Il faut que je me recentre sur mon plan, rêver ne mène à rien.

A suivre

Dans le prochain chapitre : on passe aux choses sérieuses ?


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à tous les lecteurs et un merci spécial à Clina9 qui continue à m'encourager.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du barman de Woody's<br>**

J'ai vu les garçons arriver. Ils ont franchi la porte du bar et ils se sont placés de chaque côté de la porte, comme pour former une haie d'honneur. Et après quelques secondes, sa majesté trou du cul premier est entrée. Je ne connais aucun homme qui dégage un magnétisme aussi animal que Kinney. Lorsqu'il entre dans une pièce, il aspire tout l'air qui s'y trouve et tout le monde se retrouve à bout de souffle.

Il y a une éternité maintenant j'ai tenté ma chance avec Brian. J'ai eu une moitié d'une nuit et rien de plus. Les années ont passé et je suis devenu barman au Woody's. Comme c'est son bar préféré, je l'ai vu souvent et nous avons échangé quelques mots à l'occasion. J'ai longtemps cru qu'il ne se souvenait pas de moi, mais un soir je l'ai entendu parler avec Justin. Ils étaient très joyeux, ils chuchotaient en arrêtant leurs regards sur chaque mec. Lorsque mon tour est arrivé, Brian a murmuré « 13cm » en me regardant droit dans les yeux tout en léchant le lobe de l'oreille du gamin. Il faisait son cinéma et comme d'habitude quand Justin était là, il serait encore plus odieux que d'habitude.

Quand j'ai appris qu'il avait quitté la ville, j'ai pris un verre à sa santé et j'ai souhaité bonne chance à New York pour traiter avec sa majesté trou du cul premier. Il n'allait pas me manquer, mais j'ai eu un peu de peine pour Justin. Le gamin était vraiment accro, il a erré comme un zombi pendant des semaines.

Et ce soir il est ici, avec sa cour. Ils ont pris place au comptoir : Justin, Emmet, Ted, Ben, Michaël et Brian, dans cet ordre. Et le spectacle a commencé. En quelques minutes, les mes sont venus s'offrir. Comme des fanatiques religieux, ils sont prêts à se jeter dans le feu Kinney, avec l'espoir d'atteindre le paradis. Je suis bien placé pour dire que sa réputation ne ment pas : c'est un super coup, décollage vers les étoiles garanti. Mais le prix en vaut-il la chandelle : se faire traiter comme une merde ? Pour Brian ces mecs n'ont pas plus de fonction que les préservatifs qu'ils jettent dans les toilettes... Mais il faut que jeunesse se passe et une baise avec Kinney est un vrai rite de passage.

Pourtant ce soir, ils sont rejetés l'un après l'autre, avec un « pas intéressé », même la viande fraîche de premier choix ! Brian écoute d'une oreille distraite le bavardage sans intérêt de « son meilleur ami depuis qu'on a quatorze ans » Michaël, en observant ce qui se passe de l'autre côté de leur groupe.

Il y a pas mal de mouvement du côté de Justin. Il est recherché le gamin…

Si Brian, avant son départ, avait la place n°1 chez les actifs, en conséquence Justin faisait partie du top 5 chez les passifs. Après l'élection du Roi du Babylone, les choses ont changé… Le mec que Justin a ramassé ce soir là, a donné une description très détaillée et très admirative des performances du gamin. Depuis d'autres mecs ont ajouté leurs témoignages, et Justin a intégré le dernier carré chez les tops… En plus il est adorable et toujours respectueux… Il connaît le nom de chacun des mecs qu'il a baisé et il ne les traite pas comme des déchets, il prépare même le petit déjeuner… Un prince par rapport à Kinney ! C'est peut-être pour cela que j'ai la sensation que son fan club vient de passer en mode protection.

Bob, un grand black, se perche sur le tabouret libre à côté de Sunshine, il veut offrir un verre à Justin, qui décline l'invitation car il a déjà une bière, mais ils échangent quelques mots en souriant.

Puis c'est Jérémy qui prend la place. Il se connaisse mieux, je les ai vu jouer au billard ensemble plusieurs fois, il parle dans le creux de l'oreille de notre petit prince, qui éclate de rire.

Emilio, un magnifique hispanique qui est gogo au Babylone, arrive derrière Justin et glisse ses mains autour de son torse, en lui faisant un petit bisou sur la joue. Sunshine est tout rouge et lance de petits regards embarrassés vers ses amis.

Kyle prend la place de Jérémy et repousse les mains d'Emilio pour pouvoir mettre un bras sur les épaules de Justin, glisser sa main dans ses cheveux et lui chuchoter de vilaines choses…

En un instant Brian a repoussé Emilio et retirer la main de Kyle, il se dirige vers la sortie et lance un « On se voit demain les gars », remorquant derrière lui un Justin complètement ébahi.

On pourrait entendre voler les mouches, si Emmet ne riait pas aussi fort ! 

**PDV Justin**

Brian m'a pratiquement jeté dans le siège de la Jeep, puis il a attaché ma ceinture comme si j'étais un enfant récalcitrant.

« Brian… »

« Tais toi ! »

Sa colère est palpable. Alors je ferme ma bouche et j'attends.

Je sais que je n'ai rien fait de mal… Il n'a pas le droit d'être furieux. Il a toujours été très protecteur envers moi, mais je n'étais absolument pas en danger ! Je n'ose pas l'admettre, même à moi-même, mais je pense qu'il vient de faire une grosse crise de possessivité aigue. Il vient de faire une scène parce que des hommes ont flirté avec moi. Brian Kinney est une blague, une grosse blague ! Je me tourne vers la fenêtre car ça va me prendre quelques minutes pour contrôler l'énorme sourire qui se forme sur mon visage.

Lorsque nous arrivons, il fait rapidement le tour du véhicule, il ouvre ma porte, déboucle ma ceinture, prend mon poignet et il me traîne jusqu'au loft. Je dois presque courir pour le suivre et je trébuche plusieurs fois dans les escaliers dont il monte les marches deux par deux.

Il ouvre sa porte et éteint l'alarme sans jamais lâcher mon bras. Et puis il met sa main au milieu de ma poitrine et il me pousse contre la porte métallique…

« Brian… »

« Tais toi… »

Et ses lèvres s'abattent sur les miennes…

Il ne m'embrasse pas, il me dévore. Il plonge sa langue dans ma bouche sans demander la permission de mes lèvres. La surprise passée je commence à bouger mes lèvres et ma langue contre la sienne. Mais il se dégage et prend ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Il serre lentement.

Brian déplace sa main dans mes cheveux qu'ils tirent vers l'arrière. Il met son autre main autour de ma taille, il me soulève légèrement et mes pieds touchent à peine le sol quand il me dirige vers le tapis du salon. D'un mouvement rapide, il balaye mes jambes et je me retrouve étendu sur le dos.

Il plane au dessus de moi, les bras tendus, les mains posées sur le sol de chaque côté de mon visage. Il est à genoux au dessus de mes cuisses et il reste sans bouger, ses yeux fixés sur ma bouche. Je peux l'entendre respirer profondément malgré le sang qui pulse dans ma tête et dans mon corps.

Je n'ai pas peur de Brian, il ne me fera pas de mal… du moins pas physiquement. Brian Kinney ne se sert pas de sa force, son esprit suffit pour détruire quelqu'un. Si je tremble, c'est de désir… Si je tends mes mains vers ses épaules c'est pour le rapprocher de moi et pas pour le repousser… Mais d'un geste sec il repousse mes bras et je les repose sur le sol. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, mais qu'il le fasse vite… Je fais une prière pour que cela implique sa peau, sa bouche et son sexe, sur moi… en moi…

Et puis l'ouragan se déchaîne. Ma veste, mon tee-shirt, mon pantalon… tous mes vêtements volent dans la pièce et je reste nu couché sur ce tapis. Ces yeux sont de nouveau sur mes lèvres, entre lesquelles il glisse les doigts. Je lèche et je suce jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient suffisamment mouillés, puis sa main est entre mes fesses et se présente contre mon entrée. Il pousse doucement un doigt aussi loin qu'il le peut.

Je crois que je vais arrêter de respirer, parce que ça fait tellement longtemps et que c'est tellement bon… Je bouge mes hanches pour mieux le sentir, pour qu'il frotte là où on atteint le ciel. Mais il ne me laisse pas faire, il se retire et ses mains clouent mon bassin sur le tapis. Ses yeux sont dans les miens et il n'a pas besoin de parler pour que je comprenne les règles de ce jeu. Si je veux plus : je me tais et je ne bouge pas. Je lui répond avec mon regard que je ferrai tous ce qu'il voudra comme avant, comme toujours. Je saisi les bords du tapis et je gémis de frustration.

Je pourrai hurler son nom de soulagement si je ne mordais pas mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de le supplier de me prendre. 

A suivre

Dans le prochain chapitre : « La nuit continue… » ou « Retour à New York » ?


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail mais j'espère que vous allez aimer.

On reprend…

PDV Justin

Pendant le temps où les doigts de Brian me préparent, son regard ne croise jamais mon regard. Je suis tellement concentré pour ne pas bouger, ni le supplier de me prendre, que j'ai à peine enregistré le bruit de l'ouverture du lubrifiant et de la déchirure de l'enveloppe du préservatif. Il aurait pu faire de moi ce qu'il voulait, je ne suis qu'une guimauve tremblante.

Il soulève mes chevilles et les installe sur ses épaules. D'un mouvement unique des hanches il me pénètre profondément et je vois des étoiles. Il commence à bouger, sans vérifier que je suis prêt… J'ai mal de son invasion brutale, mais j'aime aussi ça. Je me sens complet pour la première fois depuis qu'il est parti et je voudrais qu'il reste en moi pour toujours. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui va arriver parce qu'il est fabuleux, parce que le plaisir qu'il est le seul à pouvoir me faire ressentir commence à gronder au fond de moi.

Je ne peux pas retenir mes gémissements plus longtemps, quand il commence à me branler au rythme de sa course. Chaque coup frappe ma prostate. Il accélère ses mouvements et trop rapidement je joui comme si c'était ma première fois.

Au moment où je réintègre mon corps il se met à trembler, jette sa tête vers l'arrière quand il atteint l'orgasme et se libère dans le préservatif.

Comme chacun de nous tente de calmer sa respiration, je prend conscience qu'il ne s'est pas déshabillé, qu'il a simplement ouvert et repousser son jean. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on baise tout habillé mais au loft c'est la première fois… Il se retire de moi, il enlève la protection et se relève rapidement.

Alors que je suis là, encore étendu nu sur le tapis. Je l'écoute allumer une cigarette et ouvrir le bar.

Il se verse un verre, c'est de l'alcool sans aucun doute, et il revient vers moi. Il me lance mes vêtements et dit : « Je ne te retiens pas… »

PDV Brian

Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrent, je sais tout de suite où je me trouve. Je sens sa jambe contre la mienne et son odeur. Je peux voir Justin qui dort sur le ventre, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller.

Le drap ne couvre rien au dessus de ses cuisses. Sans même le toucher je sais qu'il est couvert de sperme séché, le sien et le mien. J'étais hors de moi-même hier soir. Nous avons baisé partout dans l'appartement et au moins à deux reprises j'ai arraché le préservatif pour jouir sur sa peau. C'était plus fort que moi, j'avais besoin de le marquer. A un moment donné j'ai du le mordre car je vois des marques de dents sur son cul. Et sauf s'il porte un col roulé, il n'y a aucune possibilité qu'on ne remarque pas les suçons sur son cou… Il aura mal demain matin. J'y suis allé un peu brutalement, surtout la première fois. C'est l'homme préhistorique qui est en moi, qui avait pris le pouvoir. Je l'ai obligé à admettre que c'est moi qui décide, qu'il est à moi. Je l'ai fait mendier, hurler…

Bon, il m'a aussi fait crier…

Hier soir au bar, j'ai fais un vrai show… J'ai piqué une crise de jalousie puisqu'il faut appeler un chat, un chat. Honnêtement je ne suis pas fou de l'idée que tous ces mecs aient baisé Justin mais ce que je n'ai pas supporté c'est qu'il m'ignore. Normalement, il doit pratiquement se jeter à mon cou dès que j'apparais, me coller comme une sangsue dès que je fais un pas, mendier pour une parole ou un regard. Ce Justin ne me mangeait plus des yeux, il ne recherchait pas ma compagnie… Je me suis senti trahi, abandonné, seul... Je voulais le soumettre, lui faire du mal. Je voulais qu'il se sente comme une merde. Je n'avais pas prémédité de le mettre à la porte mais sur le coup l'idée m'a paru plutôt intelligente.

Seulement j'ai oublié à qui j'avais à faire.

Pendant trente petites secondes il n'a fait aucun geste, il n'a eu aucune réaction. Et puis il s'est littéralement jeté sur moi. Il m'a plaqué contre le bar. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça : beau, furieux, dominateur.

« Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu fais ta princesse, tu me traînes ici, tu me baises comme un fou et tu me vires ! Les choses ont changé Brian… Je sais qui tu es ! Tu es jaloux, tu crois que tu peux me manipuler avec ta grande gueule… Tu me veux et je te veux. Tu es à moi et je suis à toi... »

J'aurais pu facilement me dégager mais j'étais tellement choqué. Mon hébétude ne venait pas de sa réaction, même si j'avais imaginé qu'il allait partir la tête basse en retenant ses larmes… Mais ses mots tournaient comme un mantra dans ma tête : je suis à toi, je suis à toi, je suis à toi, je suis à toi.

Il a arraché ma chemise. Une Prada ! Il a ouvert mon jean et quand il a pris ma verge qui commençait à durcir dans sa bouche, j'ai tout oublié…

La nuit a été incroyable. Aucune comparaison possible avec les nuits chaudes de New York, aucune comparaison avec les trous anonymes de Pittsburgh ou d'ailleurs…

Et maintenant, il faut que je le réveille parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Gus et qu'il m'attend. C'est aussi un autre anniversaire que je vais peut-être fêter ce soir…

A suivre

Dans le prochain chapitre : un saut petit dans le temps…


	7. Chapter 7

Je ne ferai pas d'excuse pour la longue attente : je n'en ai pas.

J'espère que vous allez aimer.

* * *

><p><span>PDV Justin<span>

Il m'a conduit chez Linds, mais il m'a ignoré pendant toute la fête. Au moment de quitter les filles pour finir la nuit au Babylone, il m'a remorqué vers sa Jeep son bras autour de mes épaules et il ne m'a pas lâché de la nuit… A deux heures, il a annoncé aux autres que nous partions (sans me demander mon avis…), il a dit à Michael de ne pas se prendre la tête et que c'est moi qui le déposerai à l'aéroport le lendemain.

Je me demande qui avait l'air le plus idiot : Michael la bouche grande ouverte avec les yeux exorbités ou moi qui me suis accroché à Emmet pour ne pas m'effondrer sur le sol. Je me suis mordu la langue un nombre de fois incalculable pour m'empêcher de demander des explications à Brian sur son comportement et encore plus pour m'empêcher d'imploser de joie.

Dès qu'il a repris le chemin de sa nouvelle vie, je me suis une fois de plus totalement effondré. Il était parti sans un mot. Le bonheur de ces quelques heures ressemblaient au chant du cygne. Mais ils étaient tous là, Daphné, Ted, Emmet et même Michael pour essayer de me remonter le moral.

Trois semaines plus tard, en sortant de mes classes à PIFA, j'avais un message laconique de mon bel absent : je serai à Pittsburgh à 21h00, prend la Jeep et vient me chercher.

J'attendais face à la porte depuis plus de deux heures, quand il a débarqué. Il s'est avancé vers moi, il a murmuré un « Salut » et il m'a poussé vers les toilettes des hommes…

Ma vie ressemblait à un tour sans fin de montagnes russes. En haut, il y a Brian avec moi, les après midi avec Gus, les nuits sans sommeil au loft. En bas, il y a le silence de semaines sans nouvelles.

Brian revenait avec la même routine. Il appelait toujours pendant mes cours, laissant toujours le même type de message… Lorsqu'il était là, je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner de plus de quelques mètres, où il viendrait réclamer son esclave en le remorquant par sa ceinture. J'ai adoré son attitude possessive même si aux yeux de tous je passais pour un animal de compagnie bien dressé, toujours disponible et enthousiaste…

Quand il repartait, j'avais tellement peur qu'il ne revienne pas, qu'il appelle Michael plutôt que moi… Je n'ai jamais osé demandé quoi que se soit. Brian est comme un animal qu'on n'apprivoisera jamais. Un geste vers lui et tu ne le reverras plus. Tu perds tout.

Et puis, il est resté quatre semaine sans rentrer, l'absence la plus longue depuis son premier retour. Par les filles, je savais qu'il travaillait comme un forcené. Je me suis accroché à l'idée qu'il ne pouvait pas venir et pas qu'il ne voulait plus venir, sinon je serai devenu fou.

J'avais enfin un message : Un billet t'attend au guichet Air Liberté tu décolles à 19h. Et pas de bagages en soute !

Dans l'avion, je me sentais au bord d'une crise de panique majeure…

Et il était là, plus beau que jamais.

« Salut. »

« Salut. »

Il a mis une main à l'arrière de ma nuque, l'autre autour de ma taille : et j'ai eu un vrai baiser de cinéma au milieu de cet aéroport. Le naturel est quand même revenu au gallot, lorsqu'il m'a poussé vers les toilettes…

PDV Brian

Je sais qu'il m'aime toujours. Mais il ne dit rien, il suit le mouvement. Je le rejette, il ne dit rien. Je le traite comme mon larbin, il ne dit toujours rien. Il va finir par se lasser…

Mais je ne sais pas comment changer les choses. Si seulement il me demandait des comptes, de justifier mon comportement. On se disputerait et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, d'une façon ou d'une autre… Mais il ne dit rien.

Je voudrai pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il est pour moi, mais je ne sais pas exactement quoi.

Un des associés a eu un accident de ski et j'ai du travaillé presque vingt heures par jour pour reprendre ses dossiers.

Alors maintenant je sais. Plus jamais je ne veux passer autant de temps sans lui.

Je lui ai envoyé un billet. J'ai vraiment eu peur jusqu'au dernier moment qu'il ne vienne pas. Je suis obligé de me retenir de ne pas courir. Car je ne suis pas une lesbienne !

Maintenant qu'il est ici, je vais le séquestrer dans mon lit pour les prochaines vingt quatre heures. Mais il ne repartira pas sans qu'on ai une conversation, sur un sujet que je n'ai jamais voulu aborder : nous.

Mon plan est simple et efficace. Je vais le mettre totalement nu, l'allonger sur mon tapis, le lécher partout et puis je vais lui demander s'il a déjà rêvé de New York avec moi…

FIN


End file.
